Kamen Rider Black Regenerate
by Neon Genesis Guyver III
Summary: Based on one of Japan's greatest Superheros. Akizuki Kotaro has been Transformed into a mutant by the evil organization Golgom. Now he battles them as Kamen Rider Black. R for language, violence, mentioning of sexuality, and bloody death. 1ST CH Edited!


Diclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider, Black or otherwise. Said properties are the property of Toei. I hope you like it. It's my first fanfiction on this site.

**KAMEN RIDER _BLACK _REGENERATE**

Chapter 1

"**On the day of night, they shall be born,**

**Two brothers born kings.**

**They shall fight to the death,**

**He who wins, shall be the god of the new world."**

* * *

It was near midnight in Tokyo. The streets were busy and the sidewalks crowded. This fact didn't hinder him as he ran. He

pushed through pedestrians and dodged active traffic, earning himself a few choice words. But he just tuned them all out and kept running. As he did, he took a quick look back, if only to remind himself why he was running. They still followed him. He wasn't sure what they were, what he did know was that for the past several hours, they had been following him.

There were three… well, somethings, following him. Each wore a white robe, each with an ornate jewel placed on the front of their collars. They each hovered in the air at least seven feet from the ground, yet no one seemed to notice them. It was if they were only visible to him. It took several _what are you talking about'_s before he came to terms with this.

He ran. He ran faster then he'd ever run before. He was so focused, he didn't notice that the people around him had disappeared. It wasn't until he heard the wail of the horn that he noticed the truck hurtling towards him. Time seemed to slow for him as the truck swerved to avoid him. He had less then a second to react, and how he reacted.

The driver of the truck had been driving for at least an hour when he saw the man in the road. All he noticed was that the man was wearing a white coat before he blasted his horn and slammed on the breaks. He wasn't sure if he hit the man or not. All he knew was that there was now a large group of people in front of and behind him that weren't too happy with him. He stepped out of his truck and immediately began looking for the person he was sure he must have hit. But, to his dismay, there was nothing. No trace whatsoever of the man was there. He scratched his head, "I could have sworn..." Shaking his head, the poor man decided to set about apologizing to the gathering mob of drivers.

* * *

The young man looked down at the street below. He was well over five stories high on the building that he stood on. Less than a minute ago, he was down there, in the street, right where that truck was at that instant. He had no idea how he had gotten this high up. All he had tried to do was jump out of the way of the truck, or at least under the trailer so he had a chance. Instead, he found himself on top of the nearest building. As he looked over the scene, shock and fear filled his chest.

"What… the hell… happened?" he asked.

"Do you need to ask, Akizuki Kotaro?"

Hearing his name, Kotaro turned around. The roof was illuminated by a light-up billboard, making it easy for Kotaro to see who had spoken. The creatures from before stood before him, staring him down. "Who are you?!" He shouted.

Together they spoke, "We are… Daishinkan."

"We are the high priests of the holy order, Golgom!" Said the one to the right in a deep, masculine voice.

"Hand selected by the Creation King," Said the one to the left, with a surprisingly soft, feminine voice.

"To oversee his will on Earth." Replied the third, whose voice was like that of and elderly man.

Kotaro looked between the three of them. Then he looked at the center one directly. "What the hell do you want with me?"

The center priest with the elderly voice walked towards him. "We want to help you, my dear boy," he said, grabbing his hand in his clawed fingers. "You're in a very precarious state of being."

"Your body is going through a great change," Said the female, taking his other hand. She also kneeled down and began rubbing the hand against her smooth face.

The third simply pointed his clawed hand at him and said, "You must return with us to Golgom. If you don't, the transformation may destroy you."

Kotaro pulled his hands from the priests. "Transformation? What do you mean? What the fuck did you do to me?!" FLASH A dark room. Wires reach to the ceiling. FLASH "And what about Nobuhiko?" FLASH "KOTARO-KUN!" FLASH "What the hell is this all about?!"

"Come with us," said the Elder. "All shall be made clear."

Kotaro looked at the clawed fingers held before him. FLASH Beams of light shot from the tips of the claws FLASH "Stop this!" FLASH Kotaro pulled away violently. "NO! Whatever you did, I'm not letting you finish! You stay the hell away from me!"

"Kotaro-chan," said the woman. "We only want what's best for you."

"You can take your 'what's best for me' and shove it!" Kotaro then tried to run.

Suddenly, Kotaro felt a surge of energy flow through his body. He realized that he was somehow being electrocuted. He fell to the ground in agony.

"Baraom!" Cried the female, which halted the younger male priest's attack. "How dare you attack a Century King?!"

"He will not come willingly," said Baraom. "As long as we take him alive it doesn't matter."

"Bastard!" replied the female, slapping him across his scaly face.

"Easy Bishium," said the elder. "Baraom, she is correct. He may be the next Creation King, as such, he must be treated with the respect that godhood demands."

Baraom growled, "Yes, Darom."

Kotaro, who listened to their bickering, pulled himself off the ground and said, "Godhood? Creation King? Golgom? What does all this mean?"

Darom stood before him and calmly replied, "Since the dawn of time, we Daishinkan have served the one true god of this world, the Creation King. We have carried out his will on this world for thousands of years. However, nearly one hundred years ago, the great god proclaimed that in a century, he, the Creation King, would die. But before his death, two worthy candidates would rise to take his place. The Century Kings." He then pointed at the young man before him. "You are one of these perspective successors. _Century King, Black Sun._"

Kotaro just stared into the pale, wrinkled face of the priest. "Me?" he said, "A god?"

"IF you win," replied Baraom.

Kotaro looked at Baraom. "Win?"

"If you manage to kill the other Century King," Baraom continued, "you will become the new god. The new Creation King."

Kotaro suddenly came to grips with what had just been said. "Nobuhiko," he said, "I have to kill Nobuhiko! That's what you want me to do!" He did not ask but stated this violently.

"A small price to pay," said Bishium. "For ultimate power, Kotaro-kun."

Kotaro took a second to let all of this sink in. Godhood. Century Kings. Black Sun. Golgom. Nobuhiko. Finally he said, "No, forget it. I don't want any part of this ish! This is all crazy! I'm going home." He began to walk away.

"What home?" said Baraom.

Kotaro stopped.

"You think you have a home now? A life?" The priest asked. "You're wrong. Your human life ended last night." FLASH "Insert the Kingstone." FLASH "You have no home or life in that world anymore. You aren't human anymore Akizuki Kotaro! You are one of us now."

"Liar!" Kotaro shouted.

Baraom let out another thunder blast. This time, he magnetically lifted the screaming Kotaro into the air and hurled him into the billboard. The current from the electric attack sparked the lights and created an even greater electrical shock, which blasted through Kotaro wildly.

"STOP!" Shouted Bishium, firing an energy beam from her eyes at Baraom.

The priest stopped his attack, allowing Kotaro to fall to the ground. Baraom rubbed his now scorched shoulder, watching Kotaro pull himself up. He growled in pain. "Do you see now, Akizuki Kotaro?!" He said in agony. "No mere human could have ever survived that! That is because you aren't Human anymore. You're a mutant now. A Kamikaijin!"

"Baraom!" Shouted Bishium. "We told you not to harm him!"

The two priests began to argue. As they did, Darom watched Kotaro look over himself. His flesh wasn't charred. He felt almost no pain now. Darom knew now that the young man was finally accepting the truth.

Kotaro looked at his hands, his human hands. Was this really just a fake? Was he really a kaijin? Was he destined to be a god? "No," He whispered. "No," He said louder. "No! NO!!!!!!" He finally shouted. He continued to shout, but not just in sorrow. He was also in pain. It was a pain like he'd never felt before. It made the pain of the electric shock seem pleasant, and it surged through his entire being.

Bishium and Baraom stopped their bickering to see this. They watched as Kotaro's body began to change. His skin became dark and hard. His legs and arms lengthened, and a new set of arms grew from his sides. His features morphed into that of an insect, with long antennas, a segmented jaw, and large red eyes. His form became like that of a giant black insect, like a grasshopper. On his waist there appeared a shining red jewel, which glowed brightly.

The three priests approached him. "So," said Baraom. "It would appear he has survived the first phase of his mutation."

"Indeed," Replied Darom. "We best return now while his conscious mind is inactive and the mutant mind is in control. There we will wipe out his memory, then we shall finish with Shadow Moon."

They continued to talk about how they would work on his brother. Kotaro simply stood on his fore and hind limbs, quietly breathing and not reacting to their voices. Bishium leaned down to his mutant face, smiling happily. "So…beautiful." She said, running a hand across his face, earning a passive growl from what was once Kotaro. "Black was always my favorite color," She continued. "When you fight, I will be at your side. I will gladly serve you till the end of my days. If you die I shall take my life as well, but, if you win… well, every king needs a queen."

Bishium took Kotaro's new, three fingered secondary hands in hers.

"Would you like that, my love?"

FLASH

He is lead through a field by a young woman by the hand. "Come on, Kotaro-kun!"

FLASH

Looking at the necklace she proclaims, "Oh, Kotaro. I love it."

FLASH

She lays next to him, the covers covering her naked form. She giggles a little, and says happily, "Good morning, my love."

FLASH

"_Ky...o...ko!"_

All attention returns to Kotaro after he spoke. The priests looked upon him in total shock, seeing as how his human side was supposed to be suppressed. The three priests watched as energy flowed from the jewel on Kotaro's waist into his main arms and his legs. His feet and hands burned red with the mysterious energy. Suddenly, the creature leaped into the air with astounding speed and force. They turned and watched as he leaped from rooftop to rooftop, powered by his mutant muscles.

"Damn," said Baraom, "He's escaped again."

"At least now," said Darom, "we know where he is headed."

Bishium sighed and replied, "Minami Kyoko."

* * *

She sat on her bed, silently. She looked at a photo of herself and a young man. The young man with short brown hair and brown eyes had his arm over the girl's shoulder. They were both a year older now then when the picture was taken. Nothing had changed though, they were as close now as they were then. But now he had disappeared. She had asked everywhere he might have been, but received no response. She also learned that his twin brother was missing from the brother's girlfriend. She had made reports to the police but they hadn't tracked him down.

She moved over to the window of her room, a room they'd shared together several times over the past year. She looked out into the night, staring into the darkness. She sighed sorrowfully.

"Kotaro-kun…"

It watched her from over a block away. It's new, powerful insectoid eyes watching her though her window. It watched her, standing with her black hair hanging free, her blue eyes glistening as if about to break into tears. It wanted to see her, to embrace her, to let her know it was alive and how much it loved her. Looking at the new, three fingered hands that grew from its ribs, it knew that would never happen. Its strange mouth opened and let out a screech of pain and sorrows as it leaped away.

It landed next to an abandoned warehouse. It crawled along the ground, searching for something it had left here. Unfortunately, it didn't have time to search before an electrical surge ran through the ground and knocked it away. It turned and saw the Daishinkan descend from the night sky. It tried to run but they surrounded it.

"Don't fight us Black Sun!" said Darom. "We wish to help you."

The kamikaijin roared at Darom, showing its unwillingness to go along. It tried to leap away, only to be knocked down by Baraom's lightning again. This time, before Bishium could stop him, he shocked her as well. His blast shot Black Sun through the wall of the warehouse. It took a laser blast from Darom's claws to stop the Daishinkan priest from killing it.

"Damn you Baraom!" He shouted. "You keep this up and I swear on the Creation King, I will tear out your heart with my claws!"

Inside, The creature that was Akizuki Kotaro, lays injured on the cement floor. It is unknowingly watched by another red-eyed creature from the darkness. Black Sun struggled with the pain.

Is this it? Is this the end? Will I lose my soul to these demons? Kyoko…

FLASH

They sat on the grass, watching the sun go down over the city. It was just him and the girl he loved. They had their arms about one another and were happy in each other's company.

"Kotaro-kun?"

"Yes, Kyoko-chan?"

"Will we always be together like this?"

"I'm hoping so."

"What I mean is, if it were up to you, how much would you give to keep us together?"

He thought for a second. "Everything."

She smiled and cuddled closer to him. _For you_, he thought, _I'd give my life._

FLASH

_No. I promised her. I swore I'd give anything to keep her! I won't… I won't… **"I Won't DIE!!!!!"**_

The Kingstone flared up again, engulfing Black Sun in its powerful energy. The Daishinkan halted their arguing as the flash of energy lit up the whole warehouse. The light faded. The Daishinkan tried too look into the warehouse. The worse case scenario was that the electrical attack killed him, resulting in the biological self-destruct. They weren't at all sure what the best case scenario would be.

Then, he stepped out. He was over six feet tall. He was humanoid shaped with black, segmented, armored skin. His eyes were red. There were gold bands around his wrists, ankles, shoulders and head. His face was still insectoid, but more proportionate to a human head. On his waist was a silver belt, ornately designed, with the Kingstone in the center. He looked over his three pursuers, who all stared at him in shock.

"Stage two mutation," Whispered Darom.

He looked over his pursuers. They looked on him in fear. He knew that something had changed in him. He knew his body was now more human-like then before, yet still was not human. The one thing he was totally sure of was that now, he could fight! He got into a fighting stance and readied himself.

As he figured, Baraom was the first to attack, needing no inciting. They traded blows, hand to clawed hand. Baraom tried to shock him, but he simply leaped above the priest, landed behind him and landed a strong punch to his spine. Bishium and Darom tried to restrain him, but once they grabbed his arms, he simply threw them off. Luckily for the priests, they were able to levitate and stop from falling. Darom shot lasers from his claws as Bishium fired energy from her eyes. Both attacks connected, causing him to fly backwards.

"We must retreat," said Darom. "We must find another way to recover Black Sun. Now it is too dangerous."

"Yes Darom," replied Bishium.

Baraom, who'd recovered from Black Sun's attack simply grunted as they floated away.

Black Sun stood alone in the alley between the warehouses. He had survived the attack without much harm to himself. He watched as they flew off into the darkness.

"Damn."

He heard the sound of a motorcycle engine behind him. He turned and saw a large green grasshopper-like creature crawl up behind him. Its exoskeleton gleamed like metal in the light of the lamps hanging on the side of the warehouse. As he approached it, the metallic insect morphed and changed into an insect-like motorcycle.

"Battlehopper," he said as he grasped the handlebars. He mounted the vehicle/creature and shifted it into gear. The machine drove off into the night, seeking some unknown sanctuary. Its rider remained silent.

* * *

Golgam's sanctuary remained surrounded in a constant storm. The storm hid the dark chapel from any nonbelievers. Inside the main chamber, the three Daishinkan stood awaiting judgement.

"Lord Creation King," Said Darom. "Forgive our incompetence. Not only have we failed to revive Shadow Moon following the uncompleted procedure, we also failed to recover Black Sun. We beg your mercy."

"Forgive us, Creation King," Said the others.

A light shone from above them. They each reacted to the Creation King's silent response. The light then faded and they began to discuss amongst themselves.

"Damn Black Sun!" Shouted Baraom. "That we have to deal with all this over a whelp like him…"

"Well," said Bishium, "Maybe we wouldn't have to work as hard if you didn't electrocute him every two seconds. For the God's sake! He is a god, he must…"

"'...Be worshipped and cared for,'" Baraom mocked. "That the control of this world has been left to a child, after all we've done. It is we who should rule after our lord's death, not these human fools."

"That is blasphemous Baraom!" She replied. "To say such things…"

"Oh, please! I'm sure that if you weren't so infatuated with him, you'd feel the same way Bishium."

"Of course not!" she shouted, flustered. "I speak as a true follower of the Creation King, a priestess of the one true god. All you are is a power hungry beast."

"This coming from a creature who would be the whore of that fool, only to be left in the cold for a little human girl." He walked menacingly towards her. "How it must have hurt, to know that your advances only served to further ignite his passions for another."

"Bastard!!!"

"Enough!" Shouted Darom. "You two bicker like an old married couple. Which is precisely at the root of our problems. Either we do this together or not at all."

"Yes, Darom," The priests said, tones of hatred still present in their throats.

"How shall we capture Black Sun?" asked Baraom.

"Events have already been set in motion for us to recover him. This time, nothing shall go wrong."

* * *

Kotaro had driven all night. He had racked his brain, trying to remember how he got back into the city. He parked Battlehopper in a dark alley and sat against the wall. He looked at his new hands. His body, he knew this is what it was now. He was no longer human. He could never be with Kyoko again. It had started raining some time ago. He looked at his insectoid face in a puddle. To his surprise, a tear had fallen from one of his big red eyes. In anger, he splashed the puddle. He looked away from the puddle and tried to figure out what to do. Baraom had been right, he had no life now. In all of his contemplation, one name kept on ringing through, _Kyoko._

Suddenly, The Kingstone began to shine again. Kotaro was bathed in red light. He was surprised by this and hoped it wasn't another mutation. He looked at his hands to see what changed this time. To his shock, what he saw were his hands, his human hands. He shuffled back to the puddle. When he looked in he saw that face that he only saw in mirrors and when his brother visited. He felt it to be sure, and sure enough, it was real. He felt that if he weren't so tired, he could jump for joy. Even his clothes had returned intact. Just as he was about to run away, a van pulled up, blocking the alley. The driver got out, wearing a raincoat. His face was covered by the hood, so Kotaro couldn't see who he was.

"It's good to see you again, Kotaro-kun."

Kotaro's eyes went wide. He knew that voice. He wasn't sure he'd ever hear it again. "Tou-san."

Kotaro passed out, exhaustion getting the better of his human form.

* * *

Kotaro awoke in a dark room. Tubes reached down from the ceiling, ending at different points on his body. The tubes suspended him above the ground. He couldn't move, he could barely think. Then, a light came on, from some unknown location. Three figures moved over him. He could not make out their appearance through the light.

"The gene-altering is complete," said one.

"Let us finish," said the second, a female.

"Insert the Kingstone!"

One of the creatures' hands moved over Kotaro. Lasers shot from the long nails of the claw. Kotaro managed to scream in pain as he felt something being pushed into his abdomen. After it was inserted, the beams stopped. The cut healed.

"Now the memory erasure."

The claws moved over to his head. Fear entered him in that instant.

"STOP THIS!" said a voice in the dark.

The figures turned. "Akizuki-Hakasei! You were to stay clear of this operation! This is no longer your concern."

"They are my sons!" said Akizuki-Hakasei. "I will not let you bastards destroy their lives!"

The creatures rushed him but the professor pushed past and began pulling the tubes from Kotaro's body. Kotaro felt himself becoming more self-aware.

"Tou-san? What's going on?"

"Never mind," said his father. "Help me free Nobuhiko."

Kotaro pulled out the remaining tubes. He didn't notice that the holes they left had immediately healed. His brother was also suspended by tubes in the same room. Quickly, they began tearing tubes from him.

"Stop!" Shouted a priest. Lighting began filling the room. Kotaro and his father ducked as the blast cut through more tubes above them. Nobuhiko now hung by his side dangling on his remaining cables.

"Baraom! You idiot!"

Nobuhiko's eyes opened, "Kotaro-kun?"

"Nobuhiko. Don't worry, we'll get you out."

"Kotaro-kun," said Akizuki-hakasei. "I'll look after your brother. You run."

"No Tou-san! I need to help."

The priests grabbed Akizuki-hakasei by the coat and pulled him off.

"TOU-SAN!"

"KOTARO! Run Now!"

Seeing them come towards him, Kotaro began to run from the Priests.

"KOTARO-KUN!"

Kotaro turned and saw his brother struggling to move. But he had no choice but to keep running. "Forgive me Nii-san."

He kept running down the dark hallways of the structure. He was unable to tell what the walls were made of, but he was more concerned more with getting away. As he dodged a searchlight, he found himself in a chamber. Inside, he found something strange. The grasshopper like creature, chained to the walls, flailed wildly against its captivity. At first, Kotaro was scared. The creature spotted him in the dark. It screeched at the intruder. Then, unexpectedly, it turned friendly, nuzzling its beak against his face.

Shakily, Kotaro petted the giant insect, which caused it to give off a sort of purr. "T-that's… that' a good boy. You are a boy… right?"

The creature nodded, lightly screeching. Then it turned to the entrance and let out a roar that to Kotaro sounded like a motorcycle engine. He too turned to the door and saw them. Two of the priests, one of the males and the female, were blocking his way.

"Nowhere to hide now Kotaro," Said the male.

But they both flinched when the grasshopper creature roared/revved at them. Then, shockingly to Kotaro, the creature transformed into a motorcycle. Running on a strange whim, Kotaro hopped on the machine and started it rolling. Now that it had a rider, the machine/creature was able to break free of it's chains and the two drove right past the two priests.

"He's escaping on the Battlehopper!" Shouted the male. "Stop him."

Before they could, however, Kotaro and the 'Battlehopper' had already broken through one of the windows and escaped to the outside. Once out, Kataro began to feel fatigue. The experience had drained him, physically and mentally. Trusting his new ally, Kotaro passed out.

* * *

Kotaro awoke. He was in an office of some kind. It was dark except for the one lantern that lit the room. Even so, the state of the walls told him this place had not been used in a while. He got up and realized his father was sitting there with him.

"Tou-san!"

"Good morning son. I'm glad to see you're awake."

"How long was I out?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Ten hours. You got an overdue and well needed rest my boy." Akizuki-hakasei said this all with a slightly upbeat tone. He held out a flask to his son. "Drink?"

Kotaro took the flask without much hesitation. But he spit out the liquid the instant it touched his tongue. He'd been so hungry and thirsty it slipped his mind about how his old man had been hitting the hard stuff really bad after Kotaro's mother died.

"Never did have much tolerance for the hard liquor, did you son?" His father asked. "I've got some bread if you're hungry."

Kotaro gladly took the piece his father offered him. The bread filled his stomach well and he also took a drink from a water bottle he had spotted. The water helped wash away the taste of the liquor. "How did you get out dad?" he asked after his small meal.

"That doesn't matter," the man replied. "I'm just glad I found you first. If you had remained unconscious in the street like that, the Daishinkan would have caught you and dragged you back to their base. It was pure luck I spotted you and Battlehopper before you deformed back into your human form and passed out."

"Where is Hopper?" Kotaro asked in concern.

"Relax, your... pet is hidden in one of the air-hangers, not far from us."

"Air hangers?" Kotaro said confused.

Akizuki-hakasei stood up. "We're in an abandoned airport. We'll be safe here for a while."

Kotaro stood up as well. "Tou-san, what's going on?" he asked. "I know you know Tou-san. You were at the base when they altered me and Nobuhiko. You know, I know you do!"

Kotaro's father stood silent for a time. "Sit down son," He said after a few minutes.

Kotaro complied.

"I'm going to tell you," he said, "a story that happened not all that long ago. Back then I was a struggling archeologist, barely able to make ends meet. It was around that time that your mother and I learned that we were going to be parents. Though we were overjoyed with the prospect, the fact was, we could barely support ourselves. How were we going to provide for a child, much less two? That's when they came along…"

"Golgom." Kotaro stated.

He continued, "They offered me more funding for my research. I thought they were a godsend. Thanks to them, my wife and I could afford to keep our children and give you both a good life. Alas, the god from whom they were sent wasn't ours."

He took a quick drink from his flask. "Some months later, you two were born. I always thought that the day my first child was born would be the happiest day of my life. Little did I know, it would be one of my saddest.

"Your births were quick, I can say that for certain. I'll bet I've told you and your brother all about that day. About how your mom held you, how happy she was. How happy I was. However, I probably failed to mention the other significance to your births."

"What was that?" Kotaro asked.

"You were both born during the solar eclipse. At the exact instant the moon overshadowed the sun. You two just popped out. At first, I only thought it a funny coincidence, one I could brag about to my friends, as if that odd fact made you more or less special. But, as I soon learned, it did.

He took another swig. "The next day, your mother and I were visited by the Daishinkan. They informed us that once you and Nobuhiko were both nineteen, they were to take you with them to become the seiki-oh. At first we refused, but a demonstration of their power forced us to reconsider. We agreed to hand you over with the thought that at least we'd have a few years with you."

"Why us?" Kotaro asked. "Why did they need us? Couldn't they have picked someone else whose life to fuck up?!"

"It's a part of their prophecy. One laid down nearly a hundred years ago. _'On the day of night, they shall be born, Two brothers born kings. They shall fight to the death, He who wins, shall be the god of the new world.'_ They somehow knew you'd both be born during the eclipse and so you both fulfilled the prophecy. You were to be made into Kamikaijin, fight, and then one of you would become a god. All we had to do was raise you for a part of your lives. As long as we were all kept safe, I was content with this, if ever so slightly. But your mother…"

He took another swig and began to choke up. "About a year later, she took off with you boys. I called the police and tried to find her and you. But by then, it was… too late…" Now he was weeping openly.

Kotaro understood immediately what his father meant. "My God!"

Akizuki-Hakasei tried to pull himself together. "…F- for… For her insolence, Golgom murdered your mother. If I tried that as well, the same would befall me. I knew I could never escape them, so I continued to raise you. I raised you both as best I could. Now that time has ended. Now they will do all in their power to bring you back so they can finish their plan to enslave us all." He turned back to his son. "They've even gone as far as to use me."

Kotaro's eyes flew wide with shock.

"Yes son, this has all been a trap. This building is surrounded by Golgom's foot soldiers. If you resist, they'll kill me without a second thought. I don't care at this point if I live or die, but I know they're betting you do."

"Tou-san…" Kotaro said, speechless.

"So now here's the big choice son. Fight and let me die, or surrender help destroy humanity."

Kotaro grabbed his father by the collar. "Damn you! You bastard! What kind of a choice is that?!!"

Akizuki-hakasei smiled weakly, "Bet you're wishing you'd taken that swig right about now."

Then they heard something. A shuffling sound was coming from the hallway. They walked out and saw shadows moving across the walls. Then a creature walked out before them. It had a feminine build from the waist up, but after that, she was a spider, with yellow and black skin. Her limbs totaled eight and she stood nearly seven feet tall.

"Who the hell are you?!" Asked Kotaro.

"_I am Kumo-Chokaijin."_ Said the mutant. _"I am here for you Black Sun. Come peacefully…"_ four other spider mutants appeared from the shadows. _"Or my children will tear your father to pieces!"_

Kotaro stood between the mutant and his father. "You want us bitch? You'll have to fight me."

"No Kotaro-Kun!" said his father.

"Tou-san, stay out of it!"

"_Very well then,"_ said the mutant. _"Face me, Black Sun!" _

The Chokaijin took a swipe at Kotaro and both he and his father ducked out of the way. Kotaro engaged the smaller Kumo-kaijin hand to hand. Akizuki-Hakasei tried to move away but was caught by Kumo-Chokaijin.

"Kotaro-kun!"

Kotaro was distracted by the voice. This led to him to be the recipient of a claw to the face. The cut healed, but he didn't have time to notice before a web noose encircled his neck. One of the Kumo-kaijin dragged him by the neck through a window and out of the building. He pulled off the noose with some difficulty.

_"Black Sun!"_

Kotaro looked up and saw Kumo-Chokaijin standing atop the airport's radio-tower. In her claws was Kotaro's father. Kotaro was motionless.

_"Give in Black Sun, or your father dies!"_

"NO!" Kotaro shouted. "Leave him out of this!"

"Don't give in Kotaro-kun!" Shouted his father.

"It's your choice, whether he lives or dies depends on you!"

Kotaro contemplated his next action. He knew that if he wanted to stand a chance against them, he'd have to change into his Kamikaijin form again. His father however, had no doubts about what to do.

Akizuki-hakasei drew a knife from his coat pocket. Kotaro spotted it right away. Before he or the Kumo-Chokaijin could say or do anything, Akizuki-hakasei drove the blade strait into his chest.

"NOOO!!!"

_"Fool!"_ said Kumo-Chokaijin as she released him.

Kotaro ran. The Kumo-kaijin tried to stop him, but he pushed on through. He leaped into the air and caught his father. But once they hit the ground, Kotaro could tell it was too late.

"Tou-san…" he said with remorse.

Akizuki-Hakasei chuckled a little. "I… already told you… I… don't care if I die. After everything I've had to suffer through my life, it will be… a nice… reprieve." The man began to cough up blood.

"Don't talk Tou-san."

Akizuki-Hakasei grabbed Kotaro's collar. "Save… Nobuhiko… save… yourself… protect… Kyoko… protect…… Everyone…" Akizuki-Hakasei breathed his last.

"TOU-SAN!" Kotaro shook his father, but to no avail. As he did, he saw a number tattooed on his father's left arm. He looked at his father. All he could do was hold him and weep.

Kumo-Chokaijin dropped down next to her children. They all stared at Kotaro, waiting for his next move.

Kotaro laid down the professor, then stood up. When he turned around, his expression was one of sorrow and rage. He brought his fists to the right side of his face. The gold bands formed around his arms, legs and neck. Then he quickly shifted his hands to his left side then back to the right, his right fist at his waist, the left arm crossing his chest at a slight angle. From nowhere, the silver Kingstone belt formed around his waist. He slowly swung his arm over his head to the left, stopping it at an upward diagonal. "HEN…" He then threw both arms to the right, his right pointing at an upward diagonal, his left bent over his chest. "…SHIN!"

The Kingstone shone bright red. The Kumo-kaijin and –Chokaijin covered their eyes. The light covered Kotaro's whole body. His face quickly morphed into the mutant's first transformation, and then his second transformation. A curved white symbol with a small circle next to it appeared on his chest. The light soaked into his black body. Kotaro brought his arms together in front of his transformed body in a defensive stance then leaped over the Kumo-kaijin. He kicked each mutant in the face.

They all turned to see Kotaro standing behind them in his transformed state. The Kamikaijin brought his fists next to his face again, then swiftly brought his left fist to his waist and thrust his right arm to the lower left and then upward right diagonals. He clenched his fist tightly. After this he entered a battle stance and prepared to fight the mutants.

"_Very well,"_ said Kumo-Chokaijin._ "Attack!"_

Two of the Kumo-kaijin Jumped at Kotaro. Kotaro kicked the first, knocking it over his head. Kotaro was grabed by the other, but he pulled away from it and punched it down. He then grabbed the other and threw it. Kumo-Chokaijin tried to jump Kotaro, but he jumped up and kicked her away.

Suddenly, strands of web covered his arms, legs and neck. The mutants pulled on their web strands and tried to tear Kotaro apart. Kotaro tried to struggle to little avail.

Hoping it would work, Kotaro cried out, "BATTLEHOPPER!"

The motor/insect heard Kotaro's call and leaped out of the hanger via a closed window which it didn't bother opening. Battlehopper rushed to the scene. Its front wheel became razor sharp as it wheelied and cut through the gossamer strands. Kotaro quickly mounted the machine and drove right through them. As he drove off, the spiders split up, planning a surprise drop in.

As Kotaro drove through one of the buildings, hoping to gain distance between himself and his pursuers, he suddenly found that yet another web noose had appeared on his neck. He was violently pulled off Battlehopper and was grabbed by one of the Kumo-Kaijin and pulled into a jump through one of the windows. Luckily, Kotaro managed to shift their positions in mid-air and make it so the Kumo-Kaijin took the blunt of the fall. As he got up, yet another set of web cuffs grabbed his arms and began dragging him into one of the hangers. Inside, the four Kumo-kaijin started covering the Kamikaijin in a web cocoon. Their mother watched from above with delight. Kotaro struggled against his bonds. He was not about to let his parents' deaths be in vain. As his rage grew, the gold bands began to burn brightly. The heat burned off the webs leaving the Kumo-kaijin to fall backwards and freeing Kotaro.

Once free, Kotaro brought his fists together over is Kingstone belt. Energy flowed from the red Kingstone into his golden cuffs. He brought his fists next to his face again. The energy became like a flame and surrounded Kotaro's right fist. The Kumo-kaijin came at him, but Kotaro leaped into the air. With his flaming fist he laid a burning punch against each Kaijin. The energy from the punch proved to be enough and the four Kumo-kaijin exploded.

Enraged, Kumo-Chokaijin dropped down on Kotaro. He punched her as well but she managed to keep attacking him. She swiped her claws across his face a few times before he managed to throw her off. As she looked up, she saw the ashes of her children. Tears welled up in her large eyes. _"Black Sun! I'll kill you!"_

Kotaro noticed the burn mark his punch made. His instincts told him his next attack should be there. "I'm sorry," he said. "But I have no intention of dying."

Energy flowed from Kotaro's belt to his leg cuffs. Kumo-Chokaijin leaped into the air. Kotaro leaped up and thrust his right leg forward. The energy from his cuffs sparked an even stronger flame then the punch. Kotaro aimed the attack directly at the burn and connected. The foot broke through the Kumo-Chokaijin's exoskeleton.

After they returned to the ground, Kumo-Chokaijin's body became engulfed in the crimson flames and the biological self-destruct engaged, killing her. Kotaro stood and watched the flames of the explosion for a time. Then he left the hanger. He was ready to go home.

* * *

Kyoko woke up to the sound of knocking at her door. She had been up late last night, worrying about Kotaro. She put down his picture, having slept with it next to her, and walked up to the door. But when she looked through the peephole and saw who it was, she quickly pulled the door open.

"Kyoko-chan…" Was all poor Kotaro could get out before passing out.

"Kotaro-kun!" she said as she caught him. She held the young man and wept happily as she held her lover in her arms. And though unconscious, Kotaro also felt happy to be there._ After a day and night of sadness, it's nice to feel happy._ He unconsciously thought. But his happiness would not last forever.

_Although Akizuki Kotaro was genetically reconstructed by Golgom,_

_He must overcome his sadness and fight for freedom!_

_He must face Golgom, the enemy of all mankind._

_He has become the hero of liberty,_

_KAMEN RIDER BLACK!_

* * *

To Be Continued

AN. After watching the Black/Black RX world, I felt inspired to do some edits of my old Kamen Rider Black story. I also want to try at a second chapter which i've put off for far too long. The edits are minor and only get rid of gratuitus use of Japanese words that lutter my early works.


End file.
